


【ES】初遇

by oasis2616



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: ※在脑洞群里得到的梗※fate设定
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi





	【ES】初遇

**Author's Note:**

> ※在脑洞群里得到的梗  
> ※fate设定

“我想要知道…他……的理由，并让他……”

他听到遥远的声音在他脑中回荡，无形的波纹漾开触碰沉寂许久的意志，让他捡起铺满尘埃又显得残破的记忆。

那个声音呼唤的是他的名字，仅有一次，仿佛笃定他会听见并因而苏醒。他嘁了声，在一片辉芒中睁开了眼。

“英智……”

年轻却隐含病气的身躯倚在正前方的木椅上，右后方有未知的长发男子带着打量的目光将他扫视一番：“哦呀，这就是隶属尊贵的皇帝陛下的…从者吗？Amazing——没想到我日日树涉有生之年里竟然可以亲眼目睹召唤的过程，果然当初选择跟着您是无比正确的！”

“虽然很明白你为此得到的惊喜，但吓到我们新来的客人可是不行的呢。”他看着那人侧过头低声用温和的话语斥责方才喧哗的男子，再望向自己时似乎想要站起走过来，无奈身体过于羸弱连这么简单的动作都做不到。显然两人都没有察觉到他最初道出的名字。

他犹豫了半晌，在气氛下滑至尴尬之前抛开对召唤者的不屑踏出魔法阵，衣摆将尚未消散的光芒掠夺让其化为点点碎屑附着在上，神情严肃间不乏沉重。

他清楚这是自己与他的『初遇』，不应流露过分的情绪。但那总是难以控制的，他的脚步忽地顿住，为他们隔开一个不需要对方抬头，又能让彼此的声音清晰传递的距离。

“……不，你…就是我的Master吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> ※死心吧不会有后续的。


End file.
